


Savings the Ducklings

by Sammy_McCallister



Series: Mirandy One Shots [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_McCallister/pseuds/Sammy_McCallister
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Mirandy One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453642
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Savings the Ducklings

Andy POV

  
I'm still not sure how I became the mother for these ducklings, but the girls thought it was hilarious; Miranda not so much.

It started with a random stop at the park.

Three weeks ago...

Patricia tugged at her leash as I made the turn near Central Park. She always wanted to play with the other dogs, but I was on schedule thus far and I needed to stay that way so I tugged her leash in order to keep her away from the path.

She was a normally well behaved dog, but today she was ignoring my commands and started to sniff near one of the bushes.

"Patricia! Not today. Come on.'' I said as I started to readjust my grip on her leash.

As if she was waiting for the opportunity, she pulled ahead and made her way under the bush.

Sighing, I went towards bush calling out for her. When I got no answer, I pushed through the bush and found Patricia along with a dozen little ducklings. They all seemed to be cowering away from her so I grabbed her collar and pushed her behind me.

Seeing the major threat neutralized, they became more animated. I looked around, but didn't see any older dudes that could be there mother.

Concerned, I started to back away.

Unfortunately, they began to follow me.

I took a few test steps, but they kept coming towards me. Resigning to them, I made my way to kiosk nearby and bought a plain sandwich. Taking the top piece, I went towards the lake that was nearby. People passing by gave me a mixture of weird glances and smiles seeing the St. Bernard and a gang of ducks following me.

Standing at the edge of the lake, I looped the leash around my arm to keep Patricia in place and proceeded to break the bread into pieces threw them into the lake. The baby ducks immediately went to feast swimming and eating.

I began tossing the pieces further and further from the shore and the ducklings went after them. I started to back away with Patricia hoping that they would remain in the water long enough for me to get back to the main road.

I stepped back on the main pathway, when I heard a mass of quacks behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that the ducklings were leaving the water and waddling towards me as fast as they could.

Not certain of what to do, I continued to make my way to the townhouse. As I began to climb the steps, I saw that the ducklings had come with me.

I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to Miranda was the only thought I had as I pushed the front door open. Removing the leash from Patricia, I waited until the last one was in the house before closing the door.

Once they were inside, the new surroundings seemed to upset them and they began to crowd around my feet and quacking as loudly as possible. I kneeled down and they all tried to get as close to me as they could.

As I was about to sit down, the girls appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Their squeals drove the ducklings into my arms and lap.  
  
"What is all this racket?" Miranda asked as she was coming down the stairs.

The shock on her face was so amusing, but I knew that if I laughed, that would the worst course of action.

  
"Would you like to explain this, Andrea?" She asked as she stopped behind the girls.  
  
"Um..." I began as I looked down at the newest additions, "I was just finishing my run when Patricia started to sniff near a bush. She got loose and when I found her, she was with them. I think, I think they imprinted on me when I pulled her away from them. I tried leading them back to the lake, but they just followed me home."

"Aww." The girls said.

Miranda sighed and asked, "What do you intend to do with them?"  
  
“The only thing I can: take care of them until I can figure out how to get them to stay where they are supposed to be." I answered as I got the ducklings to calm down.

"Andrea." Miranda started.

"I know, my love, but what could I do?'' I asked looking up at her with the little ones cuddled in my arms trying to get her to cave sooner.

"That is unfair." She said after a few minutes of looking at me.

Recognizing her sign of approval, the girls rushed over and sat around me, gently petting the ducklings they could reach.

Miranda simply raised her brow as she looked at us. When Patricia came back and walked over to us, trying to get in on the hug fest, she walked away.

I couldn't contain my amusement then and began laughing. I knew I would have to make it up her later.

Unlucky for the both of us, work, the girls and my new duckies put those plans on hold.

Which is how I ended up on the 17th floor of the Elias-Clarke building to surprise Miranda.  
I'd worked with her new assistants to clear her afternoon. I had intended to set up a little romantic lunch in her office, but before I could make it past her inner office, her assistants were asking me questions about the ducklings.

I gave them a brief summary of my cute rage and it had them laughing.

We were so wrapped up that the ding of the elevator opening went unnoticed.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch who stole my wife? " The menacing voice said from behind me.

Catching the eye of Amanda. the first assistant, I mouthed. "Security." before I turned to look at the man behind me.

Coming face to face with Stephan, I said, "Your ex-wife. The one you'd been cheating on before you served her with divorce papers. Four years ago."

"Oh, right. Like you weren't together before then." He said, slurring his words.

"I don't owe you any explanation, but you're clearly drunk so it's unlikely you would recall if I did." I said calmly.

He didn't respond, just began walking towards me.  
  
"You're already violating an existing restraining order, don't make it worse." I said as I stepped back.

He disregarded my warnings and reached out to grab my arm. My ducklings became enraged as the sensed the threat to me and began to attack him.

They weren't the tiny ducks I'd first rescued.

They'd gotten significantly bigger and their beaks were rapidly hitting him. The number of them and his inebriation caused him to trip.

He was still trying to fend them off on the floor when Miranda and Security arrived at the same time.

Taking in the scene, she looks up at me and says, "Fine, we can keep them."


End file.
